The present invention relates generally to implements used in the collecting of rocks and other debris from the ground surface. More particularly, the present invention provides an implement which is convertible in that debris can be collected in either a row or a moving 3-sided gathering area.
Various implements for collecting debris have been known. Generally, the implement includes a chassis/frame, a hitch on the front end thereof to connect the implement to another vehicle of self-sufficient mobility, wheels for supporting the chassis, optional tines for loosening of the soil, a roller typically with longitudinal teeth, and drive means typically consisting of gears and a drive chain which connect with a drive shaft from the towing vehicle.
Various improvements have been made on the rock collecting implement including a conveyor belt and a collector as shown on the rock picker in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,265 to Pratt, and the addition of an auxiliary roller positioned above the main roller for prevention of spilling by rocks and debris over the main roller. This auxiliary roller concept is shown on a rock windrower in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,546 to Fahrenholz where it allows the user to form larger windrows but does not prohibit dirt and smaller, selected rocks or debris, from passing between the rollers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a rock collecting implement which continually gathers rocks and debris in a moving gathering area with side guards, but also is adjustable such that it may windrow them off to the side of the machine in a row, where that rock collecting implement would allow selected rocks and debris to return to the ground.